Daijoubu, Mary
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Mary kesepian dan ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Momoko. Saat ia tahu Momoko kembali, ia sangat senang dan berjanji tidak akan jahat padanya lagi. Dibuat untuk diikutsertakan di FFC A Quote for a Fic.


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, kali ini saya mau nulis fanfic yang dibuat untuk ikut [FFC] A Quote for a Fic, yang ada di forum Infantrum. Tadinya saya mau ngikutsertain fic saya yang judulnya 'Yatte Minakya Wakaranai', tapi katanya yang diikutsertakan harus fic yang baru, jadi saya bikin fic yang satu ini deh.

Summary: Mary kesepian dan ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Momoko. Saat ia tahu Momoko kembali, ia sangat senang dan berjanji tidak akan jahat padanya lagi.

Genre: Friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Daijoubu, Mary<strong>

**Momoko's POV**

"Momo-chan, bye bye!"

"Bye bye, minna!" seruku, "Sampai jumpa nanti ya?"

Itulah yang kukatakan kepada mereka, para sahabatku di Jepang: Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu. Hari ini aku akan kembali ke New York, dan juga, akan bertemu kembali dengan sahabat-sahabatku disana: Beth dan Sachiko.

Aku teringat betapa terharunya aku saat tahu kalau Beth mati-matian belajar bahasa Jepang dari Sachiko, supaya saat aku kembali ke New York, ia tetap bisa berbicara denganku (takut-takut kalau aku akan melupakan kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku).

'_Beth memang sahabat terbaikku,' _pikirku saat aku berada di dalam pesawat yang membawaku, juga kedua orangtuaku pulang ke New York, _'Dia sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki setelah Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu.'_

'_dan... Sachiko? Dia juga sahabatku sekarang. Aku memang baru sekali bertemu dengannya saat itu. Waktu aku dan kedua orangtuaku pergi ke sana di musim panas waktu itu. Tapi... sejak itu aku tahu kalau dia juga sahabat yang baik.'_

Aku teringat akan pertemuan itu. Di Central Park, aku bertemu dengan mereka. Beth dan Sachiko... tunggu dulu! Saat itu, aku tidak hanya bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Aku juga bertemu dengan Mary, salah seorang temanku yang lain yang tinggal disana.

'_Mary...' _pikirku, _'Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?'_

Aku terus memikirkannya sampai pesawat yang kutumpangi tiba di New York. Saat aku tiba di bandara, aku melihat Beth disana. Dia menjemputku.

"Momoko!" seru Beth, "Aku senang kamu kembali."

"Aku juga. Senang bisa kembali," kataku, "Mana Sachiko? Katanya dia juga mau ikut jemput aku kesini?"

"Ah, tiba-tiba Sachiko ada urusan keluarga, jadi dia nggak bisa ikut kesini," jelas Beth.

Kami terus berbincang-bincang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumahku, sampai akhirnya Beth berkata, "Kayaknya Mary kangen sama kamu deh."

"Mary?" tanyaku, "yang benar? Dia kangen sama aku?"

"Iya. Malahan... setelah kita ketemuan di musim panas setahun yang lalu, dia minta Sachiko buat diajarin bahasa Jepang. Biar gampang ngomong sama kamu katanya."

"Oh ya? Dia bilang gitu?"

Beth mengangguk, "Jadi, gimana Momoko? Kamu mau ketemu sama Mary nggak?"

"Kamu udah bilang ke dia belum, kalau aku balik lagi kesini?"

"Belum," kata Beth sambil menggeleng, "Aku nggak sempet bilang ke dia."

"Oh..." kataku, "Baiklah. Aku mau ke rumahnya, dan ngasih kejutan buat dia. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Tentu aja. Mary kan juga temanku," ujar Beth, "Kapan kita kesana?"

"Sekarang yuk. Mumpung belum malam."

"Ayo."

Aku dan Beth lalu bergegas ke rumah Mary.

Setibanya disana, kami mengetuk pintu, "Mary, kamu ada di rumah kan?"

Pintu itu terbuka, dan kami melihat bahwa ibu Mary yang membukanya. Ia berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, "Ah, Momoko, you live here anymore? What are you doing here, with Beth?"

"Well, we want to meet Mary and tell her that I'll live here anymore, because my father's job in Japan had finished," aku menjawab, "Can we meet her now?"

"Oh, sure you can. She's in her room now."

"Err... we can go into her room?" tanya Beth (karena kami tidak pernah ke kamar Mary setiap kali kami pergi kesana).

"Oh, sure, girls. I see that Mary always thinks about you, Momoko."

'_Eh?' _pikirku, _'Berarti bener apa kata Beth tadi.'_

Aku dan Beth lalu memasuki rumah itu dan berjalan ke kamar Mary, "Thank you, Mary's mom."

Aku lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Mary yang tertutup, "Mary..."

"Mom, please. Don't disturb me. I feel so lonely now."

"That's why I come here, Mary."

Mary membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa aku yang datang. Ia langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang, "Momoko, kamu... kamu kembali..."

"Iya. Aku kembali kesini, Mary. Aku akan tinggal disini lagi," kataku, "Beth bilang kamu juga belajar bahasa Jepang sama Sachiko ya?"

"Iya." Mary memelukku, "Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Momoko. Aku kesepian disini. Hanya ada Beth dan Sachiko yang mau menemaniku, sedangkan... teman-teman kita yang lain malah menjauhiku... padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap baik dengan mereka, tapi... tapi... mereka nggak percaya lagi sama aku..."

"Benar begitu, Beth?"

"Iya," ujar Beth, "Padahal, Mary sudah membuktikan kepada mereka kalau dia nggak bakalan jadi pengganggu lagi, tapi tetep aja, yang lain nggak percaya."

"Daijoubu yo, Mary," kataku, berusaha menenangkannya, "Sekarang aku disini. Aku juga akan menemanimu kok. Aku juga akan menolongmu untuk membuktikan pada semua, kalau Mary yang sekarang nggak seperti Mary yang dulu."

"Arigatou, Momoko."

"Tersenyumlah, Mary. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum," ujarku, "Mulai hari ini, kita mulai semuanya dari awal, ya."

"Momoko..." Mary tersenyum, "Aku janji nggak akan jahat lagi sama kamu."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya, jadi juga fic ini (tiba-tiba langsung pengen bikin, padahal saya udah tahu kalau waktu deadline challengenya masih lama :P ).<p>

Buat yang belum tahu, Momoko adalah salah satu chara Ojamajo Doremi yang pertama muncul di Motto Ojamajo Doremi (jangan salah lho. Dia juga termasuk ojamajo). Berhubung fic ini ngambil plot waktu setelah anime seriesnya kelar, saya bikin Momoko baru balik ke New York.

Penjelasan untuk chara lainnya:

Beth: sahabat Momoko di New York. Buat jaga-jaga kalau-kalau akhirnya Momoko lupa bahasa Inggris, Beth belajar bahasa Jepang dari Sachiko, teman barunya yang datang dari Jepang. Beth jugalah yang mengajari Momoko main gitar.

Sachiko: teman baru Beth yang datang dari Jepang saat Momoko pindah ke Misora. Ia mengajari Beth bahasa Jepang dan juga, ingin menjadi teman Momoko.

Mary: teman Momoko di New York yang berperilaku dan bermodel rambut seperti Tamaki Reika. Rada sombong, tapi didalam hati ia merasa kesepian karena nggak ada yang mau jadi sahabatnya. Ia iri kepada Momoko yang selalu punya banyak teman dimana-mana, jadi ia kadang-kadang menjahati Momoko. Awalnya, Momoko tidak mengetahui hal tersebut, tapi saat Mary mengirim surat untuknya, ia baru mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mary.

Oke. Sekian dulu, ya? Jangan lupa RnR. Ja ne!


End file.
